Loving Ashley
by DirtyMind01
Summary: One Teacher, One Student, One Secret.


Loving Ashley

Chapter 1: First Meet

Ashley is a troubled kid. And her mother couldn't put up with her anymore. So she is sending her off to an all girl chaotic school. Which isn't a bad thing in Ashley case? Ashley is in the limo with her mom, her mom bodyguard and secretary. Her mom is on the phone like always. Her bodyguard is reading the news paper which happens to have a picture of Ashley drunk on the front page. Finally they arrive at the school.

Now in her former teacher class.

Cam: My cigarette burns like a flame. My lungs will never be the same. I puff and I puff I can't get enough. Oh well I'll get cancer just the same.

???: Very nice Carmen. But remember the beauty of poetry is in the details. Next time you might wanna be pacific about what brand you smoke.

Back outside of the school.

Christine walked back outside of the school towards Ashley.

Christine: Somebody will be out shortly to get you.

Ashley just stood there smoking a cigarette. Christine gets back into the limo and drives off leaving Ashley standing outside of the school alone.

Back inside the class room. The footsteps of the teacher shoes coming towards her desk and lean back against it while think what do next.

???: Who will like to go next? Collins how about you?

Collins just stares at her teacher like she was crazy. While the class room is fill with laughter. Carmen reach across Collins desk and snatch the paper off her desk which happen to have

her poem on it and started to read it out loud to the class.

Cam: A Single blade. Cold. Alone. Misunderstood. Causing fear to move through my soul like wind.

The teacher snatches the paper out of Carmen hand.

???: See me after class. That was very nice Collins.

Cam: Yeah nice a enough to make you wanna kill yourself. You could here small laughter through out the class room. Then the bell ring. Chelsea walks up to the new girl.

Chelsea: Hey

Ashley: Hi

Chelsea: You're the new girl? Right?

Ashley: Yeah.

Chelsea sticks out her hand for Ashley to shake while introducing herself.

Chelsea: I'm Chelsea Lewis.

Ashley: Ashley.

Chelsea: Nice to meet you.

Ashley: You too.

Chelsea: Oh my god your mother is Senator Davis and your father is Rafie Davis.

Chelsea: That's so cool.

Chelsea: Oh my god your mother is such an inspiration. I'm totally going into politics. Chelsea fans the smoke out of her face while Carmen walks up to them.

Cam: Who are you?

Chelsea: Only the daughter of Senator Davies and rock star Raffie Davies.

Cam: Who are they?

Chelsea: Hello? Her mom could be, like, our first female president and her dad is the legendary rock star of all rock stars.

Ashley: Doubt that to the first one.

Cam: Are you in a band?

Ashley: Yeah.

Cam: Mm rock star.

Ashley takes a hit of her cigarette.

Chelsea: Cam dad's drummer for The Weiry.

Cam: Was. He's doing his own thing now.

Chelsea: Mean he's in rehab.

Cam: Dude.

Chelsea: What?

Cam: What?

Carmen looks back at ???. Then back at Ashley.

Cam: You better not let them catch you smoking.

Ashley blows out smoke in the face.

Cam: Later.

Chelsea: Bye.

Ashley: Bye.

??? Walks up to Ashley. Ashley stares at her and put her cigarette back in her mouth.

? You must be Ashley?

Ashley: Yes.

They both shake hands. But Ashley couldn't help but smile at the lady.

???: Leave your bags. I'll send someone to get them.

Ashley: Thanks.

Ashley and ??? starts to walk off.

Ashley: What's your name?

???: My students call me Ms. Carlin.

Ashley: Well I'm not your student.

Ms. Carlin: You will be.

They stop and…

Ashley: That the best new I've heard all day.

Ms. Carlin: I hate to be the on to break it to you but there is no smoking on school property. And this will be school property. Ashley throws her cigarette and they continue walking into the school.

Ms. Carlin: This is our administrative hall. The cafeteria and offices are here. Senior dorm rooms are upstairs. And your classes are up the hill in the other building.

Ms. Carlin: You might want to hide those underneath your shirt.

Ashley: Why?

Ms. Carlin: And the nose ring, you might want to take that out.

Ashley laughs at her quietly.

Ms. Carlin: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Ms. Carlin knocks on the door.

???: It's open.

Ms. Carlin: Good Luck.

Ashley looks back at her seductively and walks inside.

Quiet conversation flow through the cafeteria. Now everyone inside the cafeteria stands up while Ashley stands awkwardly as they bless the food.

???: God please bless this food we are about to receive. May it nourish our body in Jesus Christ Amen. They all sit back down. And someone up to Ashley table. She pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

???: I hear you're in dorm five.

Ashley: It looks that way.

???: Me too. You're lucky, the sisters don't let us do anything, but Miss Carlin, she lets us order pizza sometimes and stay up later on the weekends.

Ashley: Sounds great.

Carmen walks up to the table and looks ??? Get up and leave the table. And Carmen turns and looks at Ashley. Chelsea came rushing up at the table.

Chelsea: Where did you put your chem notes?

Cam: Why are you wigging out?

Chelsea: I'm wigging out because if I don't pass chem, I'm going to fail again.

Cam: It's her second go - round as a senior.

Chelsea: Just announce it to the whole frigging world; Cam.

Cam: I'm sorry, but it is.

Chelsea sighs.

Ashley is standing out side her dorm room smoking a cigarette.

???: I can't believe she's smoking.

Ashley hears music playing from Ms. Carlin room. She puts out her cigarette with her shoe and walks to where she hears the music coming from. She stands in the doorway smiling at Ms. Carlin. Ms. Carlin turns her head to a smiling Ashley who smile gets even bigger.

Ms. Carlin: Did you want something.

Ashley: Not I uh just heard your music.

Ashley turns and walks away with a big seductive grin. Walking leaving Ms. Carlin stun. Ashley walked back to her dorm room. Takes off her jacket and starts to put up her poster. Chelsea looks at her and while Carmen paints.

Kayla: Hey Prissy.

Ashley: What's in the cage?

Kayla: It's a porcupine. Her name is Prissy. I found her in the woods

I-I think her mother died.

Cam: Careful, Ashley. That thing has wicked gas.

Kayla: She doesn't have gas. No one else knows about her but us. Miss Carlin is letting me keep her.

Cam: Cause she has no other friends.

Prissy pass gas.

Kayla: Come here, Prissy. Come here.


End file.
